


(Pee)arl

by eyegems



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pee, Piss, Piss Fetish, Piss kink, Urine, pearlmethyst - Freeform, pee fetish, pee kink, urine fetish, urine kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyegems/pseuds/eyegems
Summary: Pearl learns to pee with the help of Amethyst.





	(Pee)arl

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sorry for writing this please dont crucify me

"Amethyst, I... I drank some apple juice, and I think I'm experiencing this human feeling called.... needing to pee."  
"Hoho, Pearly's gotta pee! I've always gotta pee. Best feeling in the world if you ask me! Come into the bathroom, I'll show you how it's done."  
Amethyst grabbed pearl's slim ivory hand with her own stout clammy one, leading her behind the sitting area and furnace in Steven's home, opening the door for her to enter the bathroom.  
She walked over to the toilet, lifting the seat and shapeshifting out of her pants, slapping her ass down on the seat with a satisfying schlap.  
"Alright, so like, after your pants are off, you sorta just like... Let it go... You feel me?" Amethyst said.  
Pearl listened intently to the small purple gem. "Yes, I think I got it. What do you do next?"  
"That's the fun part! Just listen. I've been saving up my urine for AGES, so I'm gonna have a lot. This is gonna feel like an orgasm or somethin'."  
Then, there was the sound of liquid hitting liquid, echoing off the rotund bowl of the toilet and sloshing around, mingilng with the pure toilet water, which was now blessed with the beautiful substance - urine.  
"Hmm... I see. Where does it come from, Amethyst?"  
Amethyst snorted, then spread her legs, to reveal her massive throbbing pisscock. She had shapeshifted an additional hand under there in order to squeeze the balls so piss would come faster, harder, stronger.  
Pearl recoiled slightly, but took note of it. "Okay, I think I'm ready to try. Are you done yet?"  
Amethyst let out a final piss-heave, sighing and moaning with relief of the stress being put off from her balls. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Give it a try, Big P."  
Amethyst shapeshifted her pants back on, while Pearl stared down at the unflushed pee of Amethyst, studying it intently. The liquid was a rich gold-yellow, sparkling in the fluorescent light, it's scent wafting to Pearl's gigantic schnoz.  
She felt excitement and arousal flutter in her chest.  
Pearl then took a deep breath to calm her stimulated nerves, though she refused to shapeshift out of her pants, prompting Amethyst to help her take them off. To Amethyst's surprise, Pearl had no underwear, and her own dick was tiny and feeble like a baby's.  
After a brief dick sucking session, Pearl sat her thin rear on the toilet bowl, focusing on releasing the piss stress from her tiny cold balls, and it did come. Just not where Pearl expected it. Next thing she knew, warm liquid was dribbling from her nose and on to her bare legs, staining her shirt on the way down. Some of the piss clung to her face, wiggling it's way into her mouth, and as soon as the former servant tasted it, she blushed a deep cerulean.  
"Like this, Amethyst?" Pearl said, smiling and licking piss up from her mouth, more piss gushing out by the second.  
"Woah... Pearl! You piss from your nose!"  
"Huh... I guess I d-" But before Pearl could finish, Amethyst's hands were on Pearl's warm, wet thighs and her mouth was secured around Pearl's nose, sucking in the piss as it came.  
The two sat like that, Amethyst sucking and Pearl pissing, for what must've been only a few minutes. But it seemed like the best eternity of their long lives.


End file.
